


I Hate (Love) You

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotionally Repressed, Hair Kink, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boyfriend banter, fluffy fluff, not angst for once, sweet Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Tony has a hard time spitting out the words I love you. Stephen doesn't mind.





	I Hate (Love) You

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a certain sleep deprived someone that I would post fluff today. Not my best, but that's probably because there is like zero angst. I hope everyone enjoys anyway :)

   Stephen was very much aware when he began dating the great Tony Stark that he was emotionally constipated. It hadn’t bothered him any because realistically he knew that he was equally incapable of expressing his thoughts and emotions on a personal level. It had, in his mind, been a match made in heaven. When they had first begun it had been tentative, neither confident that they were ready to handle a serious relationship with Tony only recently separated from Pepper and Stephen himself was just…unsure.

   In the end the arrangement had turned out friendlier then anything else and Stephen was more then satisfied by it. It began to progress organically with the occasional date, random appearances at the Sanctum and a steady stream of conversation whether it be over text, skype, holographic imagining, astral projection, or regular phone calls.

   Now, nearly five months in Stephen was surprised to find it was Tony that seemed to eagerly express…fondness for the Sorcerer. It was rarely expressed in words, he proved to be an incredibly tactile man which had take some getting used to. It came most commonly in the form of a hand resting absently on his lower back during meetings with the Avengers, never failing to deliver a chaste kiss before saying goodbye, gripping his hand whether in public or private, and of course the man’s favourite, running his fingers through Stephen’s hair or playing with the smaller strands at the nape of neck.

   Then there were the words. Stephen wasn’t blind, could see him struggle to spit out the words _I love you_ while laying naked and sated in bed, saw the way his eyes would darken with intent while they ate an intimate dinner, the way he would simply follow Stephen with his eyes no matter what he was doing and seemingly choking on the words in his throat. It was amusing to watch the struggle, wondered in equal measure why it was so difficult to say. Though in the end he learned very quickly that Tony often resorted to the exact opposite of his intended words. He didn’t mind, and equally surprising was how quickly Stephen felt ready to say the same words to Tony.

 

 

 

 

   The first time he noticed this, however, proved to be a complete accident in the midst of battle. Stephen felt all the air leave his lungs in a heady whoosh as he was swung hard into the wooden boards of the dock, the Cloak just barely able to slow his descent as he bounced along the boards and over the side into the water.

   He didn’t think, desperately trying to take back in the air he had lost with deep sucking breaths that only filled his mouth and throat with water. He choked immediately, felt the Cloak fly him out of the water and back onto the dock. He ended up on his hands and knees, heaving out the water in desperation, body cold and trembling.

   After gaging painfully and finally dispelling the worst of the water Stephen slumped back onto his side, utterly exhausted. The Cloak was wringing itself out a couple feet away but kept hovering closer anxiously. Stephen waved a hand at it to signal he was ok, managed to croak out a quiet thank you. A glance at the end of the dock showed the Avengers wrangling the damn alien that had thrown him, it looked like the lasso he had conjured around it was holding, however, and figured that was more then enough of a contribution.

   Not even a minute later there was the familiar sound of rockets and the thumping of metal landing on the dock. Soon enough Tony’s face blocked out the blue sky he had been staring dazedly at, face pale and distressed.

“Stephen are you ok?”

   He offered a thumbs up, throat still raw. Tony pulled him into a sitting position which he protested with a groan, duly ignored by Tony whose hands were running over him with practiced precision as he searched for injury. He was muttering to himself, and Stephen attempted to clear his throat to reassure the man.

   “I’m fine.” He managed.

   Tony’s head snapped up with a glare. Apparently being ok meant he could be angry instead of concerned. “You are a complete idiot.” He growled.

   His hands were suddenly on either side of Stephen’s face, gentle but firm as he pulled him into a hard kiss. It was broken not even a minute later, his forehead resting on Stephen’s as he stared at him harshly, a strange mix of scared and angry in his eyes. “I hate you, that was so fucking stupid. What were you thinking? You could have died. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.” He muttered.

   Still a little shaken from the landing and the almost drowning, Stephen wasn’t able to stop the sarcastic reply that slid out of his shaking lips or the roll of his eyes. “Love you too.”

   Tony froze. Stephen didn’t even know why for a moment until he processed the words he had just said. He wasn’t sure what to say, it had been sarcastic, though of course he meant it and Tony seemed to be mildly in shock. Luckily for both of them, residual water from Stephen’s lungs decided to make an appearance and he found himself doubled over and coughing harshly. Tony unfroze and soothingly rubbed his back, whispering assurances in his ear the entire time, and promising to take him straight back to the Sanctuary where he could get warm and comfortable again.

   It wasn’t until after when Stephen was wrapped up in bed with a roaring fire and a heated Tony curled up next to him that he thought about the man’s reaction. He knew Tony loved him, of course he did even if the words had never been uttered by either of them, yet something about their small exchange had seated itself firmly in his mind.

 

 

 

   The second time the words slipped past Tony’s lips had been in a very different setting, but it made his heart beat a little faster anyway. They had been in a long debriefing after the incident, with Rogers going over everything in painful detail and it was obvious that forty-minutes in most the team had completely checked out.

   Tony was the same, though his attention waned after ten. Instead he was distracting Stephen with an arm braced on the back of the Sorcerer’s chair and his fingers pulling and tugging gently on the hair at the nape of his neck, sometimes moving higher to curl some hairs around his finger. Such an action would have embarrassed Stephen a couple months ago, but the Avengers no longer reacted to Tony’s single-minded attentions and Stephen was determined to be equally as stoic despite the pleasurable little shivers running down his back.

   Rogers continued to drone on but just as he appeared to be preparing for a shift to exploring improved tactical engagement Natasha and Clint abruptly stood with a loud declaration that it was time for coffee and a break. Rogers frowned but stayed silent as the entire room stood and beat a hasty retreat toward the door. Resigned Rogers stood as well to wander off.

   Tony let out a quiet a groan next to him, leaning back in the chair. “About freaking time. He never shuts up, like these briefs actually matter for the next alien we fight.”

   Stephen smiled. He found them pointless as strategic preparation, but he also knew that it could be comforting to some of the newer Avengers. “Remember what we said about being diplomatic? Just indulge the man Tony, it isn’t hurting anyone.”

   He pouted, his dark eyes turning to Stephen, his fingers skating gently up and down Stephen’s long neck. “I’m bored and that is damaging to my overactive brain.”

   Stephen rolled his eyes. “Oh, how will you survive?”

   A smirk slipped onto his lips and Stephen sighed. “Well, you make a wonderful distraction.”

   The glint in his eyes hinted at exactly what he meant by that and Stephen felt himself flush as a wave of heat moved through him. He narrowed his eyes at his lover, but Tony only grinned, the hand on his neck cupping his head and pulling him into a hard kiss.

   Stephen went willingly, inhaled as his soft lips pressed against his and Tony’s hand tightened. It last only a couple moments before there was the distinct mumble of voices coming closer. They broke off and Stephen grinned wickedly at his boyfriend. “As much as I would love to _distract_ you for the rest of the meeting, I unfortunately have my own boring meeting to sit through back at Kamar-Taj.” He didn’t, but he also had no intention of derailing this meeting because of Tony’s overactive libido.

   Tony narrowed his eyes, fully aware. “You wouldn’t dare”

   Rogers walked in then, closely followed by Barnes and Stephen stood fluidly. “Ah, Rogers. I have a pressing engagement to attend to, so I won’t be able to stay for the rest of the briefing”

   Roger’s brows furrowed. “But we still have forty minutes-”

   “Tony offered to take notes for me. He’ll fill me in after.” He said quickly.

   He didn’t wait for a reply, dropping down to press a quick kiss to Tony’s cheek. Saw him glaring and heard the petulant, whispered “I hate you.” As he pulled away.

   Stephen just smiled down at him. “Love you too, dear.”

   He quickly disappeared through a portal, heart beating twice as fast and the twinkle in Tony’s eyes at his words, leaving him grinning.

 

 

 

   Not three days later Stephen woke up, blinking harshly in the sliver of sunlight cast directly across his face. He turned instinctively to the side, burying his face into Tony’s neck to hide from the annoying light. His lover didn’t stir except for his head tilting toward him as well. Stephen smiled slightly, inhaling the sweet scent of sweat, oil, and metal. He had stumbled into bed after several hours of tinkering in his workshop downstairs.

   He glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings. He still found it disorienting when he woke anywhere but his bedroom at the Sanctuary, and it didn’t help that the two homes were so drastically different.

   Stephen carefully stretched his long limbs, looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand and took a startled breath. It was nearly nine, Stephen had to relieve Wong from Kamar-Taj in thirty minutes and Tony had to meet Pepper in forty. He sat up abruptly, making Tony grumble and curl away from him. Stephen lifted the alarm clock and realized it had either been switched off or had malfunctioned overnight.

   He didn’t need to think too hard to know Tony had done it, the man was notorious for ignoring meetings, alarm clocks, and pretty much anything that would disturb him from a peaceful sleep after a long night of tinkering. Of course, that didn’t give him the right to mess with Stephen’s own responsibilities, so he didn’t hesitate to sit himself on his knees and glare down at Tony’s snoozing form.

   He picked up one of his pillows, trembling hands curling tightly in the loose fabric and promptly slammed it down on his lover’s face.

   Tony’s eyes flew open, his face turning toward Stephen only to be hit much more gently with the pillow again. He spluttered loudly before reaching a hand out to block any more incoming fabric and blinked at Stephen in confusion. “What the actual fuck?!”

   “Oh good.” Stephen deadpanned. “You’re awake.”

   “Well now I am!” He wiped at his tired eyes, still glaring at Stephen.

   Stephen was unperturbed. “Did you turn off my alarm?”

   He opened his mouth looking very much like he intended to offer a witty retort, but the words seemed to register and his righteous anger at having been so rudely woken faltered into something sheepish and timid.

   “I…yes.”

   Stephen raised an eyebrow. “And did you just conveniently forget that we both have things to do this morning?”

   Tony’s head tilted slightly in confusion, still looking very much asleep. “No, we don’t, its Wednesday.”

   Stephen slumped and ran a hand through his hair with a groan of irritation. “Tony, its Thursday. You meet with Pepper in about thirty minutes now, and I need to be back at the Sanctuary in twenty.”

   “Oh…”

   Stephen rolled his eyes and climbed out of the bed, stalking off to the bathroom for a hurried shower. He could eat at the Sanctuary during his studies, but he at least wanted to look half presentable.

   He did just that, rushing through a basic washing routine and growling in frustration as he struggled with the slippery soap in trembling hands. By the time he made it out of the shower, a towel wrapped securely around his waist, he expected to smell coffee and hear Tony beginning his usual morning routine, the man never minded being a little late, and lord knew Pepper would be used it.

   Instead what he found as he re-entered the bedroom was Tony fast-asleep, the beginnings of a snore reverberating from his chest. He swallowed thickly at his peaceful expression, the irritation slowly draining away. In theory, he could let Tony keep sleeping and avoid his duties, but in reality, Tony had been worried about this meeting all week. It was important to Pepper and important to the company, which was the very reason he stayed up so late tinkering last night, out of anxiety.

   “FRIDAY?” He called.

   “Yes. Dr. Strange?”

   “How long did Tony sleep last night?”

   “He was able to sleep for four hours and twenty-seven minutes.”

   It wasn’t so bad really, but it certainly meant that Stephen should come back this evening to make sure Tony actually slept tonight.

   “Do I have access to the man-child protocol yet?

   “Yes sir. The Boss updated it last Monday.”

   “Thank you, FRIDAY. I would appreciate it if you would set five alarms, increasing in sound, spaced over the next five minutes. Only to be disabled once he is out of bed, fully awake and left the room, under said protocol.”

   He swore he could hear amusement the A.I’s voice. “Of course, Dr. Strange. Ms. Potts has also been informed of the delay. She told him the meeting was an hour earlier just for this occasion and will also be checking in with him.”

   Stephen grinned. “Wonderful.”

   He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, watched as he let out a little breath. He stood, dressed quickly, allowed the Cloak to settle on his shoulders and noted that its shivering form was looking forward to Stephen’s plan. He then made a portal back to the Sanctuary, just in time to avoid Wong’s anger.

   Fifteen minutes later Stephen’s phone buzzed loudly on his desk, pulling him away from the stack of books he had been examining, bagel in hand. He grinned as he swiped the message open to find it was from Tony.

   Tony Stark 9:38 am

**Traitor. I hate you.**

   Stephen Strange 9:39 am

**It’s a shame I love you then.**

   Stephen smiled mischievously up at Tony, whose head was laid back in the pillows, eyes toward the ceiling as he gasped out heavy breaths. His face was shiny with sweat, leaving his hair to stick to his forehead in a beautifully dishevelled way, while his hands gripped the comforter on either side of him tightly. The man was gloriously naked and Stephen greedily drank his fill as he pressed gentle kisses along his abdomen, his stomach, which jumped under his touch, his chest, his neck. He paused there, sucking lightly and smiling against his damp skin when a hand came up to tug desperately on his hair.

   Stephen allowed Tony to tug him up until they were level and then press hard a kiss to Stephen’s lips, mouth opening with heated breath and his tongue sliding in insistently. When Tony finally pulled away, Stephen grinned at his bright, adoring eyes. “You are going to kill me Stephen.” He gasped breathily.

   Stephen only raised an eyebrow at that, “and here I thought the great Tony Stark was famed for his sexual prowess.”

   The hand still curled in Stephen’s hair tightened lightly and Stephen had to bite back a moan, leaning into the touch, Tony smirked. “Maybe, but that was ten years, three end of the worlds, and one engagement ago.”

   Stephen ducked down, making Tony release him and nipped at his chest. “You know I love Pepper but please refrain from mentioning her when we’re in bed.”

   “Right sorry.” He gasped.

   Stephen smiled, pressing another quick kiss to his lips, before continuing his previous exploration. His lips slid through his chest hair, sucking and kissing, latching onto a nipple for a moment and listening to Tony’s stuttered breathing. When he glanced up from where he was pressing a few more kisses into his abdomen it was to find Tony’s dark eyes fixed on him.

   There was obvious desire of course, but it was the other indescribable thing swirling there that caught Stephen’s attention. His adoration was plain as day, as was the slight anxiety in his eyes, his mouth opened, his throat bobbed as he prepared to say something, and Stephen knew exactly what it was. He could see the “I” teetering on the tip of his tongue, his softened gaze, and for a minute anticipation surged through Stephen, pausing his steady trail of kisses.

   Yet, just as fast as it seemed to appear, his expression turned vulnerable and a little scared, his hands twitching in discomfort. Stephen urged back his disappointment and took pity on the man, it was too soon for him and that was alright. Instead, Stephen nipped once more at the delicate skin in front of him, heard Tony’s sharp intake of breath, and took Tony’s rapidly hardening cock into his mouth in one fluid motion. Tony threw his head back into the pillows with a loud groan, his hips lifting instinctively, controlled by Stephen’s hands clamped onto his sides.

   “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. I hate you, I hate you, not fair Stephen,” he gasped, as his hands landed gentle but firm in Stephen’s hair again.

   It wasn’t long however, until he got control of himself, his eyes opening and locking onto Stephen, crouched between his spread legs. As Tony watched him, Stephen met his gaze unwaveringly, hoping his eyes conveyed just how much he loved this man.

 

 

 

   Stephen was utterly exhausted. He had just spent twelve hours straight jumping through dimensions in an attempt to shake a demonic entity intent on following him back to his own dimension. Eventually, he had figured out its weakness and lured it to a water-based world that immediately sent it shrieking and running back from where it came. But now all he wanted was to pop back to his world and collapse into his warm, soft bed. Hopefully sleep for the forty-eight hours and convince Wong that he couldn’t do magic for another fifty-six.

   He opened the portal without thinking and stumbled into what he sincerely believed would be his bedroom at the Sanctuary, secretly hoping to bypass what he knew would be a worried and annoying Wong, instead it was anything but.

   He blinked in confusion at the glass wall before him with a sprawling city behind it. His cloudy mind supplied that at least it was in fact his world, which meant he wasn’t completely incapable just yet.

   “Stephen?”

   He swung around, the Cloak flaring in what would be a warning to most people, but Stephen knew it meant it had been just as startled as him. He squinted at the figure before him, lounging with wide-eyes, and a tablet in his lap, on the large couch. Uh, Stephen looked around the room and slowly came to the realization that he hadn’t portaled himself home, and instead had just appeared in the middle of Tony’s living room.

   “I…sorry.”

   Tony stood, depositing the tablet onto the couch and quickly walked up to him, face scrunched with concern, eyes taking in his wrecked and rugged appearance. His hands landed firmly on Stephen’s shoulders, and he let out a quiet relieved sigh, leaning into the touch.

   “Stephen, are you ok?” He asked, voice low and anxious.

   He nodded, hazy and oh so exhausted. “I didn’t mean to come here…”

   There was a sudden hard tug on the hair at the nape of his neck and Stephen’s eyes finally focused on Tony. He was really out of it, he had never drained himself of this much magic before and he didn’t realize just how _tired_ he was.

   Tony offered a small little smile. “Its ok, you’re here now so let me take care of you.”

   Stephen didn’t remember responding, but he was suddenly being led toward the bathroom and the Cloak helpfully took most of his weight as Tony pulled him along with a gentle grip on his hand.

   Soon enough Stephen was being stripped, the Cloak disappearing into the house, and then he was being guided into the warm spray of a shower. One by one Stephen felt his muscles relax as Tony’s hands ran over him with a cloth, attentive and soft. He found himself watching his lover, the intensity in his eyes that he brought with every task he deemed important, as he carefully wiped away the dirt, sweat, and blood coating his itchy skin. Stephen let his eyes close, knew Tony would keep an eye on him so he wouldn’t fall.

   Eventually the spray disappeared, and Stephen let out an irritated sigh, there was a quiet chuckle and then hands were maneuvering him out of the shower and the chill that began to attack his skin was soothed away as Tony began to dry him, wrapping a towel around his middle, then his shoulders. Stephen still hadn’t bothered to open his eyes, and he hunched forward as Tony made him sit, on what he assumed was the toilet lid.

   Then Tony was using the towel around his shoulders to dry his hair and Stephen leaned eagerly into the touch, but it was over quickly. A warm hand came to rest on his cheek and Stephen peeled back his eyelids to stare blearily up at Tony, surprised how much more human he was already feeling.

   But as he looked up at him, his lover’s eyes held a familiar battle in them, and Stephen almost huffed in exasperation. Tony tilted his head a little, a smile sliding onto his lips, and unlike last time there was far less anxiety, though it could be that Stephen was just too tired to notice it. The hand on Stephen’s cheek began to stroke the skin gently, his lips moved silently, his throat bobbed and Stephen shook his head.

   “I know.” He said on a tired sigh.

   Tony frowned. “Know what?”

   Stephen leaned forward until he could press against Tony’s chest, eyes closing as he nuzzled there at the warmth seeping from his shirt, desperate to just fall asleep. “That you love me.”

   Silence.

   Stephen didn’t mind, he wondered why they hadn’t gone to the bedroom yet, Tony’s bed was far softer then the one at the Sanctuary, maybe that was why he portaled here instead. A moment later Tony was pulling him up and out of the bathroom. He was given a pair of pajama pants which he pulled on reluctantly, stumbling a bit.

   Then finally, _finally_ he was slipping under the covers, head sinking into the soft pillows, he breathed out a heavy content sigh. Heat enveloped him as Tony slid in behind him, one arm wrapping around his waist and the other running through his hair soothingly. It wasn’t long before he was drifting, but as he did, he swore he heard Tony whisper into the back of his neck, with a soft little kiss.

   “Yeah, I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...this was a bit different for me. Feedback positive or negative is always appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
